Doudou
by Realgya
Summary: Il y a ce jeu qu'ont organisé Karim et Silva, la chasse au doudou. Tamao trouvait cela amusant jusqu'à qu'elle y soit mêlée contre son gré.


**Doudou**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement :<strong> Gloire à Takei-sama !

**Note : **C'est un peu court mais j'avais envie d'écrire, alors j'ai écrit. C'est tout. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je boude Hana, Rain, Koba et Monkey (parce que j'ai envie, na !). Je remercie chaleureusement Shani pour sa gentille review. Toutes mes félicitations et mes remerciements à Monkey pour son chef d'oeuvre ! Tamao en sirène, sublime, superbe, magnifique, parfaite... *fond littéralement sur place*

T'as vu Rain, je me mets à l'anglais ! Tu peux être fière de moi ^^ Utiliser le vocabulaire que j'apprends en cours ou ailleurs dans mes fics me permet de mieux le retenir. Mais comme je vous aime bien je vous épargne le voca médical que je devais apprendre pour la semaine dernière, dont cystic fibrosis qui signifie mucoviscidose ou muscular dystrophy qui signifie myopathie entre autres.

Après ce long et ennuyeux monologue, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>- Salut Karim, comment vas-tu ? demanda joyeusement Silva en entrant dans le restaurant de son camarade.<p>

Ce dernier baissa la tête sans répondre.

- Un problème ? devina Silva.

- Mon chiffre d'affaire est en baisse et Goldova vient de me passer un savon. Il veut que je réagisse…

Silva grimaça devant la mine dépitée de son ami.

- Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? se renseigna-t-il.

- J'ai refait entièrement la carte du restaurant et je vais lancer une campagne promotionnelle pour attirer la clientèle. Le problème c'est que je manque un peu d'idées sur ce point-là.

- Attends je vais t'aider, se proposa son camarade.

Les deux paches s'installèrent à une table, papier et crayon en mains. Ils passèrent la nuit à raturer, soupirer, réfléchir, s'enthousiasmer, rayer, gratter, griffonner, s'exclamer, s'énerver, se disputer… Finalement c'est avec fierté qu'ils présentèrent leur projet à Goldova. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient le feu vert pour organiser un grand jeu promotionnel.

…

Yoh et les autres avaient trouvé le village pache depuis une semaine et devaient désormais attendre que la troisième phase du Shaman Fight commence. Leur attention fut attirée par les grandes pancartes devant le restaurant que tenait habituellement Karim. Un grand jeu était organisé, avec à la clé des réductions ou un menu enfant offert. En gras était inscrit « Chasse au doudou ».

- Ce serait intéressant de se renseigner, fit savoir Yoh en pensant aux délicieuses crèmes glacées que vendait Karim en dessert.

- Tu vas participer, décida Anna.

Amidamaru sursauta.

- Mais ne devrait-on pas s'entraîner ? fit-il remarquer.

- Beaucoup de shamans vont sans doute participer. Ce sera une manière de t'affirmer, qu'ils sachent à qui ils ont affaire. Et puis ça soulagera nos finances.

C'est ainsi que le jour du lancement du jeu, plusieurs dizaines de personnes se présentèrent devant le restaurant pour participer. Le jeu était ouvert à tous, quelque soit l'âge, shaman comme humain. Karim leur résuma les règles en quelques mots. Le principe était le même que celui des chaises musicales. Il fallait trouver un « doudou » dans un temps imparti. Plusieurs petits papiers avec la description du doudou à trouver étaient dans un chapeau, tous avaient un papier mais le nombre de doudous étaient inférieurs au nombre de candidats. Ceux qui ne ramenaient pas de doudou dans la limite de temps étaient éliminés.

- Il y aura trois phases, prit la relève Silva dans les explications comme Karim commençait à fatiguer. A la fin de la première phase un tiers des candidats sera éliminé. A la deuxième phase un nouveau tiers par rapport au nombre initial de candidats et à la fin de la dernière phase il n'en restera plus qu'un.

Les candidats se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, n'ayant pas tout compris.

- En gros lors de la troisième phase vous devrez tous trouver le même doudou, donc il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant, résuma rapidement Karim.

- Et c'est quoi, ces doudous ? demanda un grand blond enveloppé dans une cape de fourrure au premier rang.

- Ca peut être autant des objets que des personnes, expliqua Silva. Bien sûr il faut les ramener indemne, en particulier s'il s'agit d'êtres vivants. Si votre doudou est un lapin et que vous nous ramenez un lapin mort, c'est perdu.

- Le chapeau est là ! déclara Karim. Ne piochez pas tous en même temps, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant une foule de personnes se presser autour de lui pour tirer leur papier rapidement et avoir plus de temps que les autres pour se mettre en quête de leur doudou.

…

Comme beaucoup de personnes, Tamao s'était rendue devant le restaurant pour écouter parler Karim, curieuse. Alors que Yoh, Horohoro, Chocolove, Manta et les autres attendaient pour tirer un papier du chapeau, elle s'éloigna, préférant se mettre à la recherche d'un nouveau cahier à dessin, ayant presque déjà rempli de croquis tout son bloc-notes actuel. Elle s'aventurait dans une allée plus étroite que les autres quand un individu lui barra le passage.

Elle n'aperçut que sa silhouette au bout du chemin mais elle semblait menaçante, aussi décida-t-elle de faire demi-tour. Elle venait à peine de tourner le dos à l'inconnu qu'il surgit devant elle, se téléportant instantanément.

- Hao, le reconnut-elle.

Il lui sourit légèrement et elle chercha de l'aide du regard. Malheureusement ils étaient seuls dans la ruelle et il n'y avait aucune échappatoire en vue.

- Je te kidnappe, ça t'embête ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Oui, murmura Tamao en reculant, maudissant Ponchi et Conchi de toujours l'abandonner quand elle avait besoin d'eux.

Hao lui tendit la main.

- Viens.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre. Sa voix, impérieuse, indiquait clairement qu'il n'accepterait aucune contradiction.

- Pourquoi ?

Tamao ne bougea pas, cherchant à gagner du temps. Quelqu'un allait bien finir par passer par ici.

- Tu es le dernier doudou, répondit simplement Hao.

- Vous participez au jeu ? s'étonna Tamao.

- Non, sourit Hao.

- Alors vous pouvez me laisser partir, tenta-t-elle.

- Non, enchaîna Hao plus dangereusement.

Elle n'avait fait qu'esquisser un pas en arrière qu'il était déjà dans son dos, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je suis le dernier doudou ? demanda très vite Tamao en tirant sur ses poignets pour se dégager.

- Je sais tout, se moqua le shaman.

La ruelle s'effaça et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur une vaste plaine déserte, surplombant le petit village pache. Hao la lâcha et Tamao s'éloigna précipitamment du bord. Elle avait la bouche sèche. Elle voulut lui demander de la ramener en bas mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Elle serra son cahier de croquis contre elle, comme s'il pouvait la protéger du dangereux shaman.

- Tu as peur, commenta-t-il.

Elle souhaita répondre que non mais ses lèvres restèrent closes.

- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, lâcha ironiquement Hao en s'asseyant tranquillement dos à elle. Mon esprit par contre… ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

Tamao se raidit. Elle se doutait qu'il se moquait d'elle mais elle ne devait pas le prendre à la légère.

- C'est drôle, non ? poursuivit-il. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'ils vont te chercher avant d'abandonner les recherches ? Qui sera sur tes traces lors de la troisième phase ? Yoh sans doute, je ne pense pas qu'il se fera éliminé plus tôt.

Il éclata d'un rire froid et moqueur qui déclencha des frissons le long des bras de Tamao.  
>- Si petits, l'entendit-elle souffler.<p>

Peut-être pouvait-elle s'en aller. Elle trouverait bien à un endroit un chemin pour redescendre, une descente moins abrupte que les autres, des rochers, un sentier…

Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand la voix d'Hao l'arrêta net.

- Je ne ferai pas cela si j'étais toi, dit-il simplement.

Tamao crispa ses doigts autour de son cahier mais ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir à son tour, en tailleur, ne lâchant pas le dos d'Hao du regard de crainte qu'il ne disparaisse subitement, l'abandonnant seule au-dessus de l'abîme. Après de longues minutes où rien ne se produisit, Tamao décréta qu'il s'était endormi, sortit un crayon à papier de sa poche et se mit à dessiner. Le paysage qui s'étalait sous ses yeux était magnifique.

Elle passa un long moment à crayonner. D'abord l'horizon, les nuages, les contours du canyon, les vastes espaces. Ensuite le dos d'Hao, seul modèle disponible. Enfin Yoh dont elle avait mémorisé le visage avec suffisamment de précision pour pouvoir le reproduire sans support. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle le dessinait les cheveux trop longs, hésita, préféra s'abstenir de gommer et tant qu'à lui rajouter des cheveux, les allongea considérablement.

- La troisième phase de jeu vient de commencer, ils se lancent à ta recherche, l'informa soudain Hao.

Tamao sursauta, s'empourpra, piqua du nez et s'attacha à son dessin. Elle pensa s'appliquer à dessiner les détails du casque dont elle avait déjà la forme, simples esquisses sous ses oreilles, comme si Yoh le portait autour de la nuque, posé sur ses épaules. Sans trop réfléchir elle eut envie d'arrondir les contours et rit intérieurement en constatant qu'on avait l'impression que Yoh portait des boucles d'oreille.

Elle releva la tête et pâlit considérablement en posant le regard sur le dos d'Hao devant elle. Elle détestait rayer, gommer ou déchirer ses dessins, aussi se contenta-t-elle de changer brutalement de page, en colère contre elle-même.

- Je t'inspire ? se moqua d'elle Hao.

- Non, répondit-elle avec hargne, cherchant à s'en convaincre soi-même.

Sa réponse affirmée dut interpeler le jeune homme car il se retourna vers elle, les yeux brillants. Elle se mordit les lèvres, honteuse d'avoir laissé transparaître de l'énervement dans sa voix. Cela lui rappelait la fois où elle avait eu l'impertinence de crier sur Yoh, lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par les prêtres guitaristes et leurs shikigamis.

- Vraiment ? insista Hao.

Elle garda résolument la tête baissée et son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine quand une main lui releva le menton. Ses yeux rencontrèrent sans l'avoir prémédité ceux de son kidnappeur, couleur de feu. Elle rougit considérablement mais refusa de répondre.

Il l'examina un instant mais finit par la lâcher, amusé.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu saches contrôler ta langue, tes pensées m'agacent déjà suffisamment, ajouta-t-il.

Tamao ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne demanda pas d'explications. Elle reporta son attention sur son cahier mais elle était arrivée à la fin et il n'y avait plus de pages vierges. Résignée, elle retourna au début, là où elle avait noté quelques expressions anglaises à apprendre qui l'aideraient à communiquer avec les autres shamans. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps Hao comptait la garder là mais elle espérait qu'il ne tarderait pas trop à la libérer.

- Do you have a crush on me ? la sortit de ses réflexions Hao.

Il lui fallut un instant pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne lui parlait plus en japonais, un autre pour reconnaître de l'anglais et enfin un dernier pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait demandé, ce à quoi elle échoua. Décidant de l'ignorer, elle s'intéressa à ses notes avant de repérer « to have a crush » dans sa liste. Il lui demandait si elle avait un béguin pour lui.

- Alors ? insista Hao en revenant au japonais.

- Non, s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant violemment.

- Tu devrais apprendre du vocabulaire plus utile, changea brusquement de sujet Hao, comme si ce terrain de jeu-là ne l'intéressait plus. Comme « to mourn ».

- Qui signifie ? osa demander la jeune fille.

- Faire son deuil, répondit Hao en souriant.

Tamao déglutit mais affronta franchement le regard de son kidnappeur, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

- Sais-tu comment dit-on tombe en anglais ? enchaîna Hao. Cimetière ? Squelette ? Cadavre ? Crémation ? Extinction ?

- Ce vocabulaire ne me sera pas utile, brava Tamao.

- Tu crois ? C'est un tournoi violent tu sais. Ce n'est pas sûr que ton Yoh adoré en sorte vivant… laissa-t-il en suspens.

Tamao trembla à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Yoh avant de se rappeler des paroles d'Anna. Si elle avait confiance en lui, elle ne devait pas avoir peur.

- Tu ne réponds rien ?

- Tout ira bien, cita Tamao.

Cela ne semblait pas être la réponse attendue par Hao car il la détailla longuement, si bien qu'elle finit par détourner la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Je m'attendais à autre chose, confia-t-il. « Tu seras le seul à mourir et il n'y aura personne pour te pleurer. » « Yoh te battra. » « Yoh est le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus gentil et deviendra Shaman King. »

Tamao perçut nettement la moquerie dans sa voix et se rembrunit, sans pour autant oser lui lancer un regard noir.

- Certains, comme ces prétentieux X-laws, m'auraient sûrement répondu quelque chose dans ce genre là, s'éloigna du sujet Hao.

Tamao haussa les épaules, rebaissa la tête sur son cahier à dessins. Hao le lui vola soudain des mains et se mit à en tourner les pages, jaugeant chaque croquis.

- Rendez-le-moi, exigea Tamao d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre ferme, fort contrariée qu'il se permette de feuilleter son carnet personnel.

Hao ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre mais bondit souplement sur ses jambes quand elle fit mine de lui reprendre. Sans se démonter Tamao se releva et essaya de récupérer son bien. D'une habile pirouette Hao s'écarta de sa portée, un sourire amusé se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Yoh a l'air d'être ton modèle favori, je me trompe, railla-t-il en continuant de tourner les pages.

- Rendez-le-moi, répéta Tamao un peu plus fort.

- Non, répliqua Hao en lui lançant un regard provocateur.

La main de Tamao fila vers le bloc-notes mais le jeune homme réagit trop rapidement. Il leva le bras et l'apprentie shamane se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de le récupérer, se collant sans s'en rendre compte contre Hao pour s'approcher le plus possible de son cahier.

Hao le lâcha soudain dans son dos, le récupéra de son autre main et virevolta. Tamao tenta bien de suivre le mouvement mais ne fit que trébucher, se cognant contre le torse du voleur.

- Rendez-le moi, demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci avec plus de supplication que de colère.

- Attends, je ne l'ai pas encore regardé en entier, l'embêta Hao.

D'un saut il s'éloigna d'elle et reprit son exploration, se mettant en lévitation quand elle essaya une nouvelle fois de récupérer son cahier.

- Je vous déteste, lâcha-t-elle avec colère.

Il lui adressa un regard amusé et tourna les dernières pages. Elle ne sut décrire l'expression exacte qui passa sur le visage d'Hao quand il découvrit les croquis le représentant. Il le lui rendit avec hauteur et elle s'en empara vivement, rageuse et honteuse, avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine.

- Tu dessines bien, commenta-t-il simplement en reposant les pieds au sol.

Tamao détourna la tête, les joues cramoisies.

- Seigneur Hao !

L'exclamation d'Opacho surprit Tamao mais pas Hao.

- Qu'y a-t-il Opacho ? s'enquit-il.

L'enfant se précipita vers Tamao pour attraper un pan de son pantalon.

- Opacho a trouvé le doudou ! fit-il avec fierté.

…

Tamao suivit docilement Opacho à travers le village. Plusieurs fois des shamans s'approchèrent, souhaitant sûrement s'emparer d'elle à l'insu d'Opacho, mais la présence menaçante d'Hao quelques pas derrière les faisait s'arrêter net.

- Bravo Opacho, tu es notre vainqueur ! le félicita Karim.

- Opacho veut une boîte, demanda l'enfant.

Silva lui remit un menu enfant avec grand plaisir et le petit africain l'ouvrit avec fébrilité, un éclat de joie dans les yeux que Tamao trouva attendrissant.

- Bracelet ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant un bel anneau argenté qui constituait le jouet fourni avec les menus enfants.

Opacho le passa à son poignet, sa récompense s'ajoutant à des bracelets de couleurs variées et de matières très différentes. Il mit de côté les frites et le sandwich pour manger la glace, se gelant la langue en voulant la manger trop vite. Cela fit rire Hao et Tamao trouva qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Yoh, sous un certain angle.

…

Quand Opacho eut reçu sa récompense, Hao laissa enfin partir Tamao. La jeune fille se réfugia dans la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec Anna. Cette dernière l'avait prévenue qu'elle rentrerait tard ce soir, devant sortir se balader avec Yoh. Officiellement c'était pour un entraînement mais Tamao se doutait qu'il y aurait sans doute autre chose.

La nuit tombée, elle s'emmitoufla sous sa couverture, songeuse. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts quand elle sentit un poids s'affaisser sur le lit près d'elle et deux bras l'entourer chaleureusement. Elle faillit se débattre mais se laissa faire en reconnaissant un parfum de feu de bois, le même qui avait chatouillé ses narines durant tout son enlèvement.

Etrangement elle se sentait en sécurité et ses paupières s'abaissèrent toutes seules.

- Je ne peux pas m'endormir sans doudou, chuchota Hao à son oreille.


End file.
